Hear You Me
by daynaa
Summary: Based on song by Jimmy Eat World, just a little play on what could have happened after JUMP PUSH FALL, season four finale. SHOUlD I WRITE MORE?
1. Hear you Me

Jordan sat in her office, thinking about everything that had happened. It had only been a few hours before when Woody had turned her away at the hospital. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run. She couldn't express how much she wanted to run… run away from Woody, from everyone who would ask her questions and embarrass her… She was too embarrassed to tell Lily, or even Garrett and Nigel. What was she supposed to say? I told him that I loved him and I always had, and always will, and he told me that he didn't care anymore? She didn't even know if they'd believe it. It wasn't like her to say anything like that, especially so out of the blue. Although, she guessed him getting shot and possibly dying wasn't quite out of the blue… It was sort of an appropriate time, but maybe she had picked the worst moment out of the appropriate time. Damn it. She shouldn't have done it so spontaneously. She should have just hugged him, told him she was there for him, and that she wasn't going anywhere… sat there, thought about it all over and over, what she was going to say… Then, after he was done surgery at least, she could have started the conversation. But no. She did things completely wrong. He could be dying right then, damn it he could be dead already, and she wouldn't know. She wouldn't get to say goodbye. She thought she had gotten rid of all her tears in her car, as she sat in it after he had told her to leave. She didn't know how long she had cried… she had years and year's worth of pain, anger, happiness, sadness all inside of her. She thought she'd gotten it all out… yet here she was, in her office at the morgue, crying once again. She didn't want anyone to hear her crying, because then she'd have to tell them everything, and she'd cry more, and be even more embarrassed that she was crying than she already was about the whole situation. She turned on the radio.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

It was too ironic. The song described her and Woody perfectly, which just made the tears pour out even faster. She just folded her arms on her desk, and put her head on top of them. They always counted on getting one more chance…

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

She just hoped she would have another chance. She needed to talk to Woody again… She needed to tell him how she felt… how much she'd cried over him.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

He would understand… she'd have to make him understand… Why would she be here in her office crying and listening to the radio if she had only told him that out of pity? At first, she hadn't been so sure herself if it had been pity or not… but she knew it wasn't. She was in love with him. Why couldn't he see it? He had wanted her to be in love with him for a long time. He had pushed her to say it, and she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She was afraid of… she was afraid of this. Exactly what happened had been her worst nightmare.

_So what would you think of me now,_

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

If she never had another chance to tell Woody the truth… she didn't know what she would do. If she went back to that hospital and Woody was gone…

_May angels lead you in. _

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and turned around. It was Garrett, and Nigel was behind him. She got up, and Garrett pulled her into a hug. She felt safe. But did this mean… were they here to tell her that Woody had… She couldn't even think about it.

_May angels lead you in._

She looked at Nigel who had a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes. She asked them if Woody was alright, and Garrett held her tighter, and Nigel shrugged. They didn't know? What were they doing here if they didn't know?

_May angels lead you in._

"We're here for you, Jordan." Nigel told her. "Woody told us everything… Garrett almost punched him out." He said with a laugh.

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_god wouldn't let it live._

Garrett finally let go of her, and looked her in the eye. "Jordan, do you really love Woody?" She bit her lip, and nodded. He looked at her, right into her eyes, as if to say why? He's hurt you so many times… why do you still love him? She knew Garrett and Nigel were here for her, no matter what. She pulled Garrett back into a hug. She needed to be close to someone right then…

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

"Do you want us to take you back to the hospital to be with Woody?" Nigel asked her. "We'll be there with you… the whole time… he won't be able to hurt you Jordan, we won't let him… ever again." She nodded and Garrett led her out of the room.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Nigel followed them out of the room with a smile on his face. He meant every word he had just said… If Woody ever hurt Jordan like this again… It just killed him to see her like this…

_May angels lead you in._

--------------------------

A/N: Please review to let me know what you thought of that… Of course, I don't own the characters or the song. The characters belong to Tim Kring, and NBC, and whoever else owns them/created them, and the song belongs to Jimmy Eat World. Every time I hear this song, and it's one of my favourites, I think of Crossing Jordan and all of this stuff… So I decided to write it down. If you like it, I have plenty more songs that could follow up and sort of complete the story, like what happens at the hospital and all of that, so just tell me if you think people would be interested in reading it… Thanks!


	2. If you don't don't

Woody sat in his hospital bed thinking about everything that had happened that day. Their morning run, the phone call, the investigation, finding the guys, losing one of them, finding him and getting shot. Then, of course, the moment he could never forget. When he was being wheeled into the hospital and Jordan had told him she loved him, and wanted to be with him forever. He would never forget the feeling he got when she told him that. For a second, he knew everything would work out, and it would be fine… and then they took him into surgery. There was always something in the way… This time it was surgery, other times it had been a cell phone. It's like some greater force didn't want them to be together no matter how much they wanted it. He didn't know why he had reacted the way he did when she came to see him earlier. It was probably the worst decision he had made in his life… especially since he knew Jordan Cavanaugh wasn't one to wait around after she had been rejected. He would be lucky if he ever saw her again… and luckier if he ever spoke to her. Then, through the part of the window he could see through, he saw Nigel and Garrett walk into the waiting room. He hoped they were here to see someone else because they hadn't been very kind when they talked to him last. He was sure Garrett was going to punch him out at one point… At least he'd know Jordan was well protected with those two on her side. He glanced back to see if they were heading his way, and that's when he saw her. Jordan. She looked tired, and her eyes were puffy and red. Had she been crying? Was something wrong with her? He couldn't think about that right now… Jordan wouldn't be here to see him… they had to be here for another reason, but what? He didn't want to think about it anymore… he needed something to distract him. He didn't have a TV in his room yet, so he turned on the radio instead.

_What's wrong baby, don't they treat you like they should?_

_Did you take 'em for it?_

_Every penny that you could?_

_We once walked out on the beach and once I almost touched your_

_hand._

The point of turning the radio on was to distract him from thinking about Jordan, but the song seemed to be encouraging his thoughts. How many times had he almost done something like hold her hand and pulled away at the last second in fear of losing her? He had lost her now.

_Oh how I dreamed to finally say such things then only to_

_pretend._

_Don't you know I'm thinkin', drivin' 405 past midnight._

_You know I miss you._

_Don't you know that I miss you?_

_Ninth and Ash on a Tuesday night_

He found himself getting right into the song now. It wasn't the kind of music he usually listened to, but it seemed so soothing. The lyrics… they described exactly how he felt. He missed Jordan. He had to keep from laughing. It was such an understatement. He missed her? Of course he missed her! He'd only been thinking about her every second after she'd left…

_I would write to you from a museum mile, toast to you:_

_your whisper, your smile._

_Up the stairs at the Weatherford, a ghost each place I hide._

Glancing through the window again, he saw her smile. It was, by far, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, well, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen… but her smile was a part of her. Her smile looked especially beautiful there, through all of the tears, and her puffy, red eyes. Then his thoughts wandered to the topic over which she was crying. Surely it wasn't him. He could never imagine Jordan crying over him.

_If you don't don't know, why would you say so?_

_Would you mean this please if it happens?_

_If you don't know, why would you say so?_

_Won't you get your story straight._

He wished Jordan would have gotten her story straight long ago. Then they might have been together, at her apartment or his, right then. They could be happy together… if she had told him that she loved him when he wasn't in such a vulnerable position… things would have been so different, he may not even be in this hospital bed right then, and he would have never have had to tell her to leave. Things could have been perfect…

_If you don't know, honey, why'd you just say so?_

_And I need this now more than I ever did._

He did need her now more than he ever had. He felt so alone… like he had no one, because truthfully, he didn't. Sure, he had friends at the station, and they would stop by later and wish him better, but they didn't know him, not really. Jordan had known him better than anyone… and his morgue family had cared. They wouldn't be around now though, not after what he'd done to Jordan, and Garrett and Nigel made it pretty clear how they felt.

_If you don't well, honey, then you don't._

_I left you waiting, at the least could we be friends?_

_Should have never started, ain't that the way it always ends?_

Once again he looked through the glass, but this time he felt tears in his eyes. The reality of it was starting to sink in. Jordan had told him that she loved him, and wanted to be with him, and he turned her away. Even if it had really been pity, which he was starting to doubt it was, it could have turned into more. If she was at least willing to put up with him, he should have given her a chance. He didn't know how much longer he could hold in the tears. Then, he saw Jordan, Nigel and Garrett heading towards his room. He sucked in his breath, bringing the tears with it.

_On my life I'll try today, there's so much I've felt I should_

_say, but._

_Even if your heart would listen, doubt I could explain._

Garrett and Nigel looked expressionless. They stopped right in front of the window, not looking in. Jordan looked nervous and uncertain. She's scared to come see me, he thought. He couldn't believe what he'd done… Garrett and Nigel would have tried to talk her out of seeing him, but here she was. Maybe she did really love him, but how could he ever explain to her what he was thinking and how he felt?

_If you don't don't know, why'd you say so?_

_Would you mean this please if it happens?_

_If you don't know, why would you say so?_

_Won't you get your story straight._

Jordan opened the door and walked inside. He stared right at her, blue eyes warm and welcoming. She didn't know what to think… was he ready to talk? Had he meant what he said before? "Jo… I'm sorry." Was all he could say before the tears poured out of his eyes. Jordan slowly made her way to sit on the edge of the bed. She didn't know exactly what to do. "It's okay Woody." She told him. Then she noticed the music. "What are you listening to?" she asked. It reminded her of the song she had heard earlier in her office. This song too described their relationship perfectly. She felt like she was in a horrible, ironic movie. "I don't know… I just turned the radio on and listened… it reminded me of you and me." He told her with a sheepish grin through his tears. She embraced him in a hug, and they both knew everything would be alright. They sat, silently and listened to the song.

_If you don't know, honey, why'd you just say so?_

_Cause I need this now more than I ever did._

They needed each other, and they were finally ready to admit and accept it.

_If you don't well, honey, then you don't._

_So here we are now, a sip of wine a sip of water._

_Someday maybe, maybe someday we'll be smarter._

Maybe today was someday. Maybe they _were _ready to be smarter, and take the next step. It was time to make some decisions…

_And I'm sorry that I'm such a mess, I drank all my money could_

_get and,_

_took everything you let me have and then I never loved you back._

Even if today wasn't someday… and they weren't ready to take the next step and be smarter, they knew they loved each other… they were in love with each other, and they were everything each other had. Staring deeply into Jordan's eyes, Woody could tell. He sensed something had changed, and he knew everything would be just fine. The reassurance came when Jordan leaned in and placed her lips over his.

_If you don't don't know, why would you say so?_

_Would you mean the please if it happens?_

_If you don't know, why would you say so?_

_Won't you get your story straight?_

"I mean it." She whispered as they pulled apart.

_If you don't know, honey, why'd you just say so?_

_Cause I need this now yeah need this, need this._

_If you don't well, honey, then you don't_

_And if you don't well, honey, then you don't_

_If you don't know, honey, honey, then you don't._

And he knew she did. From the other side of the window, Garrett and Nigel knew it too. They weren't sure if they'd ever accept it… but they knew. They loved Jordan so much, so as much as they hated seeing her with any other man other than themselves, they'd have to accept it. And in time, they would, because for Jordan Cavanaugh, they would do anything.

A/N: Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! I was in Barrie all weekend and just got back today, and wrote this. I hope it isn't a let down after the first one… I try to please… I can think of many more songs to fit into place after this… so let me know if you want to hear more. I haven't even brought all the characters in yet, so of course there's much, much more to do with this. Ha, and of course, I don't own ANYTHING, except for the corny ideas. Characters belong to Tim Kring, NBC and all that jazz, and the song if you don't don't, belongs to Jimmy Eat World (amazing band!). Thanks, and hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Cautioners

"Woody?" Jordan asked after the song ended and the radio DJ started talking.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him, looking down into his blue eyes. He stared back up into her eyes and smiled. He loved how things were right then. Being able to admit their feelings and trust each other.

"I love you too, Jo." He replied. She smiled and laid her head on his chest as the next song came on.

_The time I would spend with pictures I would not send.  
I watched you go from left to right.  
I followed you all night across my blinds.  
_

Jordan sat up again, and looked into his eyes. He looked back at her, and they sat there for a moment before they both started to laugh a bit. "Oh Woods." Jordan said, "These songs… they describe us so well." He nodded, but looked deep in thought. "What?" she asked.

"Well…" He started, "They described how we _used_ to be perfectly…" He finished his sentence with a small peck on the lips. She smiled and nodded as they continued to listen to the perfect description of how they _used _to be.

_You'll change your mind come Monday and turn your back on me.  
You'll take your steps away with hesitance.  
Take your steps away from me._

"You're not going to, are you Jo?" Woody asked with a look of love and concern on his face.

"Not going to what Woody?" Jordan asked, vaguely guessing what he meant by what the song had just said… but wanted to confirm before saying something stupid.

"Change your mind, and walk away?" Jordan just smiled and decided how to answer. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, and he kissed her back. From the other side of the glass, Nigel and Garrett looked away and started talking.

"So, what do you think Nige?" Garrett asked, "Should we interrupt before things get too out of hand for a hospital room?"

"Geeze Garret! Why did you have to put those images in my head?" Nigel said with mock disgust and a laugh. "Ah, I'd give them a few more minutes."

"Whatever you say…"

"You aren't jealous are you?" Nigel asked with a sly grin.

"Me? Jealous of Woody and Jordan?" Garrett clarified.

"Yeah." Nigel said with a confident nod.

"No…" Garrett started before Nigel cut him off.

"Dr. M, you can tell me the truth. I know how it feels…"

"Okay, so maybe I'm a bit jealous… but not because I like Jordan in that way… I guess it's not really jealousy, more concern and hurt."

"Can't understand how or why they're still in love after everything they've put each other through these last four years?"

"Yeah… that'd be it." Both men stood leaning against the wall and pondering the answer to that question. Inside, the kiss had ended, much to Woody and Jordan's dismay, and the sat in each other's arms listening to the song on the radio.

_  
I'm making my peace, making it with distance.  
Maybe that's a big mistake.  
You know I'm thinking of you.  
I miss you._

"You know what?" Jordan asked him.

"What?"

"That's… that's how I always felt Woods. I felt like I had to make my peace with distance… by backing away from what we could have had, what I wanted us to have, that's the only way I knew. Every time you wanted to push forward and I refused… I knew I'd made a mistake afterwards… but the only way I knew how to fix it was by making peace with distance…"

"Jo…" He told her, hugging her tighter, not exactly sure of what to say. "It's okay. Look how it all turned out? Maybe it all was for the better. If we would have gotten together three years ago… we wouldn't have known and trusted each other this much… and we wouldn't have been this much in love and it may not have lasted as long as this is going to."

"And how long is that?" Jordan asked. Woody looked at her. He doubted she knew how nervous she looked. She sat there, staring right into him her eyes filled with emotion and biting her lip.

"As long as you'll let me stay around." He told her.

"Forever?"

"Forever it is."

_  
You'll change your mind come Monday and turn your back on me.  
You'll take your steps away with hesitance.  
You'll take your steps away from me._

"I love you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt." Jordan whispered into his ear.

"I love you Jordan Marie Cavanaugh." He whispered back. He wrapped his arms around as tightly as he could from the hospital bed as she wrapped hers around his neck.

_  
You'll change your mind come Monday and turn your back on me.  
Take your steps away with hesitance.  
Take your steps away from me._

Never had either of them in their lives meant what they were saying more than they did then.

A/N: THANK YOU to Goddessofsnark who hinted about this song in the review which obviously gave me the idea for it. I hope all of you aren't disappointed with it! I can always try a different approach on it if no one likes it. But, tell me what you think! Thanks a ton for the reviews!


End file.
